Yubel
Yubel is a Kirlia originally from Khetmaat who is now serving as the kingdom of Aether's official carpenter and renovator. Though some question or even outright suspect that if King Alaric didn't exist, she'd take over and rule all of Aether as its "Pharaoh", no one can deny that when it comes to building and rebuilding houses and other such structures, there is no one in the land who can match her speed or her technique. Personality Yubel has two rather distinct sides to her personality. One is the one she shows to everyone else, where she is kind, polite, helpful and tries her best to not hurt people’s feelings. The other hidden side, which appears only when no one else is watching (or in the face of evildoers), is rather dominant, power-hungry, and aggressive, to a rather comical degree. She actually had this domineering personality when she was born, but because she was a Ralts and was therefore susceptible to being hurt by whatever negative feelings people had around her, she developed her nice personality as a way for herself to survive. Also, it does actually make her happy to help people, deep down! Whenever she’s around inanimate objects, there are no annoying emotions to get in her way, so she has a tendency to kick around and show off her actual domineering personality around stuff like, say, bricks. In fact, her excessive desire to control these, say, “bricks” and create massive, stable structures out of them has made it so that even though she’s 14, she has already learned the most fundamental concepts when it comes to making architecture structurally sound. It gives her no greater joy to “dominate” these “bricks” and use them to make something so impressive, and if she sees a building with just simply crappy architecture, she even has a very strong habit of just going ahead and renovating it so that it doesn’t suck anymore. Her greatest desire is for her to, through her building expertise; win the hearts and minds of the people the world over, especially in Khetmaat, even if she has to start in, say…Aether. With it, she will be armed with the most powerful weapon known to people the world over—complete and utter devotion—and then she’ll be able to convince them to help build the greatest pyramid the world has ever seen—all completely devoted to her. She also happens to have an intense fascination with all things undead, especially a certain Legendary Dragon-type Pokemon whom she refers to as the "Red Eyes Ghost Dragon." Biography Though she’d never admit it, Yubel’s family didn’t originate from Khetmaat at all, but Badiya (Arabia). Her mom (Raneem), dad (Fariq), and older sister (Mirah) were travelling performers who had come to Khetmaat to see if they could make a new start there after hearing of its river that flooded remarkably reliably, and then she was born. From the start, it was pretty clear that Yubel preferred being in Khetmaat as opposed to the occasional family trips back to Badiya, especially due to the impressiveness of the pyramids and sphinxes, not to mention the immense technical construction and Pokémon labor required to build them. Instead of learning about the performing arts with her family, the little Ralts would instead watch as Pokémon built the pyramid for the current pharaoh, Queen Sa-Perah Ah, as well as examine the blueprints of the master planners and listen in on their speeches. Part of Yubel wanted to have a pyramid built for herself, but another part of her knew that Sa-Perah Ah descended from the gods themselves due to her shiny coloration and so Yubel could never actually get one. Even so, she still developed the desire to learn about architecture in general upon finding out that she could act out her power fantasies on harmless bricks without them talking back or anything. Upon evolving into a Kirlia at the age of 13, she originally wanted to be authorized to help build houses for people and even the pyramids themselves, but when her family told her that they had heard of a kingdom long since dilapidated that people were suddenly inhabiting again, she quickly switched plans. She knew that she could never be the pharaoh in Khetmaat, but who said anything about a dilapidated kingdom with supposedly no one to rule them…? She packed her bags and dashed away from the family before they could even react, but upon her arrival to this dilapidated place, she found to her disappointment that there already was a ruler; King Alaric the Serperior, and that he was a shiny, too; descended from the gods. But King Alaric wasn’t about to let the Kirlia with the giant golden axe walk away in disappointment. He instead offered her to help be the official rebuilder of the kingdom and renovator of the castle, and to her delight, she realized that in a way, she could still reach her dream. For many months now, it was Yubel who was responsible for all of the castle and town’s mysterious upgrades, and though she wanted to let people know it was her, King Alaric said that it would be better to let them all know when the time was right. And sure enough, when the time came, Yubel revealed to everyone that it was she who renovated the entire town in a single night. Now, she enjoys coming up with new housing designs and helping to build and/or renovate people's houses for them. Slowly but surely, one house at a time, her empire of awesome shall surely be built! Missions and Events In the middle of Mission 3, Yubel finally got the okay to appear and introduce herself to the kingdom, as well as reveal that she was the main driving force behind why and how Aether was able to get this developed from ruins in a single year. Category:Khetmaat S. NPCs